Radical dreamers without taking the jewel
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma pequena conversa entre Inuyasha e Kagome... Suas esperanças, sonhos e vontades. Shortfic, fluffly. Ynu Yasha e Kagome.


_Nota_: Fanfic (graças a deus!) revisada. Tava meio de bobeira quando esbarrei nesta fanfic e vi que tava com um pá de erros. É que na época eu tava sem corretor ortográfico e nem revisei, viu... Por isso ela tá sendo re-postada. E só um detalhe: se os travessões não aparecerem, td o que tiver em itálico são as falas dos personagens (isso tá explicado lá na notinha final). Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews, por favor. E boa leitura! -

**Radical dreamers without taking the jewel**

Nós lutamos, nos arriscamos, nos entregamos a nós mesmos, vimos o fundo de nossas almas. Por tantas vezes choramos, mesmo que escondendo as lágrimas da dor dentro de nossos corações; por tantas vezes sorrimos, gargalhamos, sofremos, duvidamos, imaginamos como seria o dia em que tudo isso teria fim e a paz finalmente voltasse às nossas vidas.

_- Mas, quem disse que realmente queremos paz? Talvez o que mais precisemos agora seja disso, desse mundo, de nossos amigos, nossos amores, nossos sonhos._

_- Sim, eu sei, não podemos mais voltar e fazer um novo começo, pois nossos caminhos são certos e o nosso fim seria sempre o mesmo. No fundo, todos sabemos como isso terminará, sabemos quais serão nossas escolhas._

_- "Nossas escolhas"... É tão difícil escolher quando nosso coração está dividido, quando não sabemos se ficamos com a pessoa amada ou se voltamos à nossa vidinha, que já não é tão empolgante assim quanto estar ao seu lado. Ah! Por que? Por que tudo tem que mudar, por quê nossos cursos são desviados? Se nunca tivesse caído naquele poço, ou se tivesse optado por seguir minha vida como qualquer outra adolescente, pelo menos não teria de fazer essa escolha que me dói tanto!_

_- Às vezes tudo sai de nosso controle, coisas inesperadas acontecem, porque assim é a vida e não adianta querer mudá-la. Você só escolheu caminhar a meu lado porque era uma sonhadora, porque seguiria em frente, qualquer que fosse o desafio. Seus sonhos de melhorar este mundo eram quentes e ardiam em seu peito. _

Nossos sonhos... Todos tínhamos nossos sonhos, alguns com menos e outros com mais intensidade. E por que não termos sonhos? Se é disso que o mundo é movido, se é disso que nossos corpos cansados precisam, se é isso que mantém nossas esperanças, então, por que não?

_- Às vezes me sinto um tolo por já ter desistido de sonhar. Foi preciso que você me mostrasse que essa chama que temos dentro de nós é a força que nos faz levantar quando estamos caídos, para que eu voltasse a ter onde me agarrar, uma esperança. Kagome, obrigado por me lembrar dessa coisa tão importante._

_- Seus sonhos sempre estiveram adormecidos dentro de você, acho que isso é o que acontece com as pessoas. Quando elas se esquecem dos sonhos, deixam de lutar pelo que acreditam._

_- Por isso que nós lutamos, porque somos sonhadores._

Sim, somos sonhadores. E, mesmo que recuperemos todos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro almas, as pessoas nunca se lembrarão de nós, mesmo que salvemos essa era dos youkais malignos, as outras eras continuarão a ter seus problemas, suas batalhas, isso nós nunca poderemos impedir, pois corresponde a cada uma a sua parcela de ajuda. Todas as nossas lutas e a dor que sentiremos não serão capazes de imprimir nossa marca na história, nossos sonhos serão apenas capazes de amparar essa era e de mais nada. Nós somos sonhadores sem ganhar nada em troca, senão um sorriso e a sensação de dever cumprido. Mas nunca deixaremos de sonhar, pois nós somos sonhadores.

_- Kagome, não importa a sua escolha, nós ficaremos sempre juntos, todos nós._

_- Depois de tudo o que vivemos, nós não poderíamos mesmo nos separar, não é? Enfrentamos tantas batalhas, tanto inimigos, fizemos tantas coisas das quais nos arrependemos e outras tantas que nem tivemos coragem para fazer. Hum, sabe? Se me dessem a chance de escolher novamente, eu escolheria fazer tudo o que fiz, eu voltaria para cá; acho que não poderia viver sem vocês... Sem você._

_- Eu também não viveria sem você... Kagome. Você sabe, nadaria mais seria o mesmo sem vocês... Sem você._

_- Nossos futuros estão se encaminhando, InuYasha, e eu tenho medo._

_- Não temas, nossos sonhos irão se realizar. E, se faço parte dos teus, como fazes dos meus, não há razão para temer._

_- Sim, nossos sonhos irão se realizar e, assim, todos nós ficaremos juntos. Para sempre._

Agora não é tempo de temer o futuro e sim de aproveitar o presente. Pois se já vivemos tantas aventuras e romances juntos, nosso futuro só nos guarda ainda mais a viver.

Fim... Ou apenas o começo de um novo tempo?

-;-;-;-;-;-

Essa foi a minha 1ª fic de Inuyasha... Bem, na verdade era pra ser outra, a "Lhótus", mas eu tava escutando Radical dreamers without taking the jewel e foi incontrolável, eu tive que fazer essa fic. Por isso que ficou meio sem noção (em outras palavras, já fiz coisa melhor ¬¬). Pra quem não entendeu, as falas em itálico são trechos de uma diálogo do Inu com a Kagome e o que não está em itálico são os pensamentos dele. Uma boa dica pra ler essa fanfic minúscula é baixar o midi de Chrono Cross e escutar a música título da fic.


End file.
